


To Forgive

by TirNanOg89



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TirNanOg89/pseuds/TirNanOg89
Summary: Just a little thought that wouldn't leave me alone.





	

Steve had finally had enough of acting as go-between for Bucky and Tony since he’d bought his friend back to the Tower. Tony was constantly hiding in his workshop again, and Bucky was driving his self nuts trying to help the man who wouldn’t allow it, cooking meals that got ignored, making drinks that were left to go cold, trying his best to do anything he could to look after Tony, as Tony obviously couldn’t look after his self, and was constantly being rebuffed or ignored. Steve was getting more and more frustrated though, as despite his long monologue on all of Bucky’s good points, Tony was pretty much ignoring him as he continued tinkering with what ever he had in front of him.

"You'll like him Tony, he's a great guy, you should get to know him, just give him a chance. Don’t treat him like this because I messed up with you."

Tony put everything down and finally looked straight at Steve.

"First, not everything is about you. Second, let me just give you a hypothetical here Rogers. If we found the Red Skull, alive and well, with absolutely no memory of anything before waking up here, and I asked you what we should do with him, how we should deal with the situation, what would you tell me? Give him a chance?"  
"The Red Skull was pure evil Tony, that's why Erskine's serum affected him like that, because that was what was on the inside."  
"That's what he told you. But what if he was wrong, or the serum was? What if it took what was a normal patriotic human, trying his best to save his country and his way of life, and twisted him up inside and spat him back out as the creature you knew? What if it was only what was done to him that made him bad Rogers? What if you could remove that? Reverse what was done to him and he remembered what he used to be, a good, patriotic man doing his best? What then? Would you forget the thousands of people he killed? Would you ignore the pain and suffering he put so many through, directly by killing and torturing and experimenting on, and indirectly by killing their family? By taking away the only safety net they had and dumping them in a sea full of sharks just waiting for them to slip up? Straight into the hands of the man that sold his weapons to terrorists and paid them to kill him? Would you forget that Rogers? Could you forgive that because his friend told you he was a great guy? No, not even the Paragon of American Perfection could manage that. I let him live in my home! I haven't complained and I haven't killed him, don’t ask any more than that. Now leave me alone."

Steve was stunned and couldn’t understand the level of personal anger in Tony's voice.

"I don’t get it Tony, I know Bucky did things, killed people, but it wasn’t his choice, he didn’t decide to do that, he had no option, he didn’t even know who he was when they made him do those things."  
"I'm glad for you Steve, I really am, that you can forgive so easily, and maybe I should learn to be more like you, but I'm not, and it's not the one person who actually gave a flying fuck about your existence that he killed. Nor your parents. If it had just been them I probably would have learnt to forgive, they caused a lot more damage alive than dead, but he took Jarvis from me, the first and last man to give a flying fuck about 'Tony'! So you can take your 'good guy' and shove it where the sun don’t shine, because he may not remember the three people he killed in that car, but I do. Now get out before I let JARVIS make you."

Steve was stunned silent for a while then he tried to speak.

"Tony?"  
"Captain Rogers, might I suggest you leave now before I am forced to make you? I do not approve of violence and shall not be pleased if you force me to employ it."

Steve was shaking his head in confusion even as he left the Workshop, his brain refusing to accept that Bucky had been the one to kill Howard, or that he had been trying to make Tony play nice with the man that killed his parents. He didn’t have a clue what all the talk about JARVIS was but it didn’t really matter right now, he was too stuck on someone sending Bucky to kill the man that had made his first rescue possible, and what that would do to Bucky, to consider anything else, even what it had been doing to Tony. 

 

Perfectus.


End file.
